


Family Dread

by Engiffyserce



Series: Clea AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boring, Clea AU, First Person, Multi, Old work, Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'AHot6 Michael trying to seem brave for the others when he's secretly terrified'</p><p> </p><p>I shouldn’t have been so calm right then. My emotions should have been written all over my body. Terror was all I could feel, hear, taste. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted pass out and hope to god I never woke up. I wanted to curse this world over and over again. I wanted puke my guts out. I wanted to die. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t let them down. I couldn’t let my team, my family, down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Another Clea AU! Heyyy. I don’t need to explain anything I don’t think? Idk. I'msosorry.

_Oh my god._

I shouldn’t have been so calm right then. My emotions should have been written all over my body. Terror was all I could feel, hear, taste. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted pass out and hope to god I never woke up. I wanted to curse this world over and over again. I wanted puke my guts out. I wanted to die. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t let them down. I couldn’t let my team, my family, down.

It would have been different if I had been the only one captured. I would have taken the impending pain differently. There would be more of a chance of survival. However when a whole team, your whole life, is taken in, you’re fucked. You better be praying to whatever petty god you believed in or started believing in right then because you’re gonna be seeing them oh so soon. But you didn’t want to know that. And thankfully, most didn’t until the very end. But us? Fuck, we’d be lucky if we were able to alienate ourselves from that idea.

Our family has dealt with it more than once before.

But it didn’t make it hurt any less. Knowing that the five men crumpled around you, slumped on the metal floor of the wrongly owned cargobob, are better dead than alive, your skin pricks and blood boils. These five men literally saved you, but you can’t save them. The best of the best, brought to this poor state. Geoff Ramsey, the one who gave you your second chance and the best damn leader you ever knew, Jack Pattillo, the man who taught you to feel again and a highly skilled Technician and Engineer, Ryan Haywood, a fine Medic and the person who taught you to hone your hate and rage to your advantage, Gavin Free, your lead Sniper, best friend, and personal protector, and Ray Narvaez, the man who empathized with all your pain, with all your fears, who gave you the will to come back to your family.

And they were all there, waiting for their deaths. My gaze slid to Ray across from me. He was curled up on his side, face badly beaten. I couldn’t see much of him, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was passed out or spaced out. Either way, he wasn’t here right now and that was good.

To his right was a freaked out Gavin. The man had always had a sixth sense for these things. He knew when a situation was dire; today, it was, and he knew it.

To their left was Ryan, eyes closed and breath shallow. He had taken the brunt of the damage from the fight before the capture. I’m sure he would be dead if it weren’t for knowing we were here. He wanted to keep us safe, even in this condition.

           Jack sat next to him, comforting his friend as best he could. The man probably knew that Ryan wouldn’t make the ride to our final destination. His face was wet with tears and his hands visibly shook. And Geoff sat next to me, eyes glazed over and sight unmoving from his palms.

“Geoff?” I called, looking over to him. He didn’t respond, idly ripping his bottom lip between his teeth. I grimaced, knowing his thoughts could only be of his failure. We had been ambushed during a small and simple reconnaissance mission. Ray hadn’t come back from his scouting duty and we went after him, even though Gavin resounded with distaste to the whole thing. Geoff had sent us in and put us in this position. Even though Ray had been saved and the three to one ratio in fighting was impossible, he still blamed himself. “Geoff,” I said more firmly and determined, earning a quick shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, Michael?” He breathed, still not looking at me. As his Second-in-Command, it twisted my heart. He tried so hard to keep us safe and he was failing. He lost his whole team in one fell swoop.

“Is there anything we can do?” I knew there wasn’t, but I wanted a confirmation on our doom. I wanted to squash any kernel of hope left. Hope made drove men insane. The man winced, shifting ever so slightly. He simmered on his words carefully, finding a deep interest in his boots.

“Even if we could take over the cargobob, there’s no way we could take command of the controls quick enough. Besides, Ray and Ryan wouldn’t be able to take the impact of a crash. Ryan’s too far gone as it is.” I grimaced, moving closer to the older man, leaning on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Michael.”

  
“It’s not your fault.” I tried soothing, pulling at my cuffs. “We’ll be okay.” He scoffed, shaking his head.

“I wish,” He answered, giving a sigh. “Stay strong for the others. Don’t give up like I have. Like I did.” I hesitated, but nodded anyways, sitting back and away from him. I had to be strong. Had to be. They were my family and I had to help them. Be with them until the end.

“Michael?” A weak voice cracked. I turned my attention to the pale boy across from me. His green eyes were wide and constricted. It made my whole being shrink, my whole personality crumble under my feet, to watch my dearest friend lose his quirky, boisterous self. All those days of fucking around and shitting on each others accents. I couldn’t let him see it, so instead I gave a soft smile, pulling myself a little closer to my boy.

“Yeah, Gavvers?” I called out, reaching my bound hands out. His latched onto mine, pulling himself close to me. His breath was chilly and sweaty skin horrible pasty.

“I’m scared,” He whispered, pressing his face into my shoulder. I gave a small chuckle, squeezing his hands. I should have been crying like Gavin was, telling him we were dead on arrival. I should have been trembling in fear like he was, but I couldn’t.

           Not today.

“Don’t be,” I whispered back, embracing him the best I could. “Don’t ever be.”


End file.
